


The Other Woman

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [46]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, Confusion, Conversations, F/M, Female Characters, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Kate decides to have a talk with the other woman Zac has been seeing on the side
Relationships: Kate Hanson/Zac Hanson, Natalie Hanson/Zac Hanson
Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Do That Again

Sitting on the porch of the house she shared with Zac, Kate nervously ran a hand through her hair as she waited for the woman she had called to come over. A woman she had only just found out was having an affair with her husband.

Zac having cheated on her twice now in their marriage and after the first time he had swore he would never do that again and yet he had. He had done it again and she felt like a fool for believing him the first time he'd promised it would never happen just like she felt like there was something wrong with her.

After all Zac had cheated twice now and that had to mean something was wrong on her end. If all was right then Zac wouldn't need to find comfort in another woman's arms.

Maybe Kate was too uptight. She knew she made Zac crazy with some of her rules, especially about healthy eating but she wasn't trying to be his mother. She just wanted him at his best health wise and if it was up to him he'd eat junk food twenty-four seven and stay on the couch. 

Kate also knew she wasn't the best when it came to showing him affection either. She sometimes liked to schedule sex instead of just going at it like other couples would but she had four kids that tended to be a handful. All four of them taking after their father in how they acted so whenever Zac wanted it, she was usually tired and wore out.

If she scheduled sex in then she would know or try not to be as tired. It had seemed like it worked for awhile after his first affair and then somehow she guessed something had broken. Something had made him turn to another woman.

Hearing a car pull into her driveway, Kate felt her nervous energy get even worse as she watched the car come to a stop and as the woman she had been waiting for stepped out of the car she felt sick as she looked at her.

She could almost see why Zac liked her enough to have an affair with her. She was short and petite and had way more curves than Kate herself had and didn't that seem to be a thing Zac loved.

The first woman Zac had cheated with had curves as well and big boobs to go with those curves. At least this woman was more girl next door in her looks but still pretty.

"You must be Natalie," Kate said as the woman reached the porch, Kate seeing a hesitance cross the woman's face and she wondered if Natalie was as nervous as she was.

She probably was, after all she was meeting the wife of the man she was having an affair with. She had more reasons to be nervous than Kate did.

"I am," Natalie said as she nodded her head and Kate hated how sweet she sounded. How nice because there was no way she was nice. Nice women didn't have affairs with married men. "You must be Kate."

"The one and only," Kate said as she forced a smile, doing her best to be polite. "Do you want to come in or talk on the porch?" she asked and she hoped Natalie wanted to come inside. God forbid any of her neighbors see her talking to a strange woman.

She'd be afraid they'd know just from looking at them what Zac had done. Even though she knew she was being paranoid by that thought.

Natalie raised an eyebrow at that, "Your kids aren't home?" she asked her and Kate felt something akin to anger at that. That Natalie knew not only was Zac married but he had kids and she still had sex with him. She still had engaged in a year long affair with him.

Kate shook her head as she kept her forced smile, "No, they're at Zac's mom's for the day," she answered hating how petty she sounded but maybe on some level she wanted Natalie to know that for now she was Zac's dirty little secret. Someone who would never get to meet his family.

His first mistress had stayed a secret and if Kate was lucky Natalie would as well.

"Then we can go inside," Natalie said and her words eased some of Kate's nerves but they didn't kill her anger. 

Instead of saying anything after Natalie agreed to go inside, Kate turned on her heel and lead the way into the house. Hating the little nagging thought she had. Wondering if Natalie had ever been here with Zac. If they had sex in the bed she shared with her husband.

It wasn't something she wanted to know so it wasn't something she was going to ask about.

"I'm glad you could come," Kate told her as they made it to the living room and she took a seat on the couch, watching as Natalie sat down in a chair across from her.

"You asked me to come and I figured I owed you a conversation," Natalie shrugged as she looked right at Kate. "If I were in your shoes I'd probably want to talk to the other woman as well."

"But you aren't in my shoes because you aren't the wife and I am," Kate told her letting some of her anger slip through. "You also aren't his first affair," she added on softly.

Natalie nodded her head, "I know," she revealed and Kate wasn't sure why it shocked her that Zac had told Natalie. "He was honest with me from the start about being married and having cheated once before."

"And you still had an affair with him?" Kate asked not understanding that. If she were the type to fall into an affair she wasn't sure she'd pick Zac at all to be it.

"I was attracted to him," Natalie explained. "It was like being pulled to a magnet and I was unable to resist that pull even if he was married and even if I wasn't the first person he had cheated with."

Kate swallowed hard at Natalie's words, "So it was just attraction then? There were no feelings involved?"

"Not at first no," Natalie frowned as she shook her head. "But eventually feelings did develop for both of us," she admitted and Kate hated the remorseful tone in Natalie's voice.

She didn't buy it at all. There was no way Natalie had remorse, not when she had known what she willingly stepped into with Zac.

"So if I asked you to end things, you wouldn't do that?" Kate mused not even sure why she had asked that. It wasn't like she wanted to know the answer. She preferred not to know if she were being honest with herself.

The room went silent after she asked that and it was something Kate didn't like, especially when she saw Natalie looking like she was really having to think about it and again that proved she had no remorse.

If Natalie had remorse then she wouldn't need to think over that question. She would tell Kate, yes, plain and simple.

"Is it bad to say I don't know?" Natalie asked with a sigh. "I love Zac and I know he is your husband, the father of your children but I can't stop my feelings for him. I can't stop the pull I still feel for him and I mean I'm pregnant," she said, saying the word Kate had wanted to forget.

Natalie's pregnancy being the only reason that Zac had even revealed his affair.

Her sweet husband had told her because he planned to help Natalie with the baby. Zac swearing that he wasn't going to be a deadbeat to any of his children regardless of how they came about.

Kate hating herself because she had secretly wished Natalie would miscarry or have an abortion. She still wished that if she were being honest.

"Just because you are pregnant doesn't mean you have to be with Zac even if you love him," Kate told her trying to justify why Natalie could end things. "A baby doesn't mean he has to be with you or you with him."

"I know that Kate and I'm not asking him to choose me. I'm not asking him to be with me and choose me over you but I'm also not going to stop an affair when I love that man and can't stop being pulled to him."

Feeling her anger rise at Natalie's words, Kate had to take several deep breaths before responding.

"And what if he chooses you in the end anyway? Even if you aren't asking him," Kate sighed as she voiced her worst fears. That in the end Zac would choose to end their marriage so he could be with the woman he loved, because obviously he had to love Natalie. "What happens to my love for Zac and my family with him?"

Natalie had the audacity to look at Kate with sympathy, Kate sure that Natalie had none if she was unwilling to call everything off with Zac.

"I don't know Kate but maybe we shouldn't worry about that until it happens," Natalie shrugged and the sympathetic look stayed on her face.

Kate went silent as she took a deep breath. Not sure what to say anymore because it was clear they'd just go around in circles and hell maybe this whole conversation had been a mistake.

She never should have called Natalie and asked her to come talk.


End file.
